yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrath of Oogie Boogie
The Wrath of Oogie Boogie is the first Halloween Special of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary When five days before Halloween and Nightmare Night arrives, Princess Yuna and her friends have to get ready when the time comes. But then, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, the League of Villains, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine, K.A.R.R., and Oogie Boogie has plans to take over Halloween and Nightmare Night by recruiting Demon 311, the Goosebumps monsters, and any evil monsters, and creating the Monster House, Indominus Rex and the Indoraptor after stealing the Journals. With the help of Princess Solarna, Ecto-88, Princess Sharon, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Jack Skellington, Zero, Dennis, and Winnie, Yuna and her friends must stop the villains before it's too late. Plot The Halloween special begins/At the School of Friendship The special begins at the School of Friendship, Princess Yuna and her friends are looking forward to a special Helloween and Nightmare Night. Apple Bloom’s human counterpart brought the apples for Bob the Apples, Danny, Meatball, and Daisy Dingo brought out the decoration while Mickey and his friends invite Jack Skellington, Count Dracula, and their friends. Then, Yuna went off to see her family at Canterlot for the occasion. At Canterlot/Rarity and Sweetie Belle’s keytar practice At Canterlot, Yuna came just in time to see her parents who're looking forward to the occasion. Meanwhile, Rarity’s human counterpart were ready for the Halloween Rainbooms Concert when Sweetie Belle’s human counterpart came to see her, she felt ready for the special occasion when her older sister offerd her keytar lesson and Sweetie Belle accepted as they practice together. The villains’ escape/Reviving Oogie Boogie/Recruiting the other villains Meanwhile, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, the League of Villains, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine, and K.A.R.R. has escaped from Tartarus and the prison. Once Bill Cipher revived Oogie Boogie, he was ready for his revenge. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, all the villians have been recruited with Goosebumps Manuscript was opened. Just then, Demon 311 arrived and she as the Storm King, his human counterpart, and Slappy the Dummy look forward for revenge. Then, Bill created the Monster House, the Indominus Rex and the Indoraptor with a three snaps of his finger each. Back with the heroes/Getting the party setup/Telling the ghost stories Back with Yuna and her friends, they getting everything ready for the party. Then, Apple Bloom told her ghost story about the ghost engine, Nyx told the next one about the Ghost of Golden Oaks Library’s Scientist, Finally, Portal Glow tells the story about the Haunted Train when some of Yuna's friends got scared. After the ghost stories, Rarity didn’t believe in ghosts on account of urben legends that scares anyone else. The arrival of the guests/Dennis and Winnie met up with Yuna and her friends Just as the Halloween Nightmare Night Ceremony begins, Jack and Sally Skellington, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Dr. Finkelstein, Eunice, Jewel, the Mayor of Halloween Town, Dracula, Ericka, Mavis, Jonathan, Dennis, Vlad, Abraham Van Helsing, Frankenstein, Murray, Wayne, Wanda, Winnie, the werewolf pups, Griffin and Crystal the Invisible Couples, Blobby, Tinkles, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Cleo de Nile, and the rest of their friends from Monster High arrived for the special occasion. With everyone, everypony, and every creature celebrating, Dennis and Winnie met up with Yuna and her friends as they got well aquatinted and had lots of fun. Chancellor Neighsay's emergency meeting/Oogie and the villains are on the move All of a sudden, Chancellor Neighsay called on the emergency meeting on account of Oogie Boogie's return with the villains. With Dennis and Winnie offering to help them out, Yuna and her friends are off to meet at their undergorund club. In the Underground Club/How to stop Oogie Boogie and the villains In the underground club, they had to figure out what Oogie Boogie and the villains are up to. So, Yuna had to work on her ghost like spell to make herself invisible to the villains. Yuna’s plan/Searching through the fog and mist/Encountering the League of Villains ???, . Outsmarting the Fearsome Crooks/Dennis and Winnie gave Yuna some helping hands ???, . The plan to take down the villains/Yuna, Rarity and Sweetie Belle got captured ???, . Trivia *Princess Yuna and her friends will have to get ready before Halloween and Nightmare Night arrives. *The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, The League of Villains, Jackson Storm, Ned and Zed, Christine and K.A.R.R. will escape from Tartarus and the prison, revive Oogie Boogie, recruiting Demon 311, The Storm King, his human counterpart, Slappy the Dummy, The Haunted Car and Halloween Hound and create the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, and the Indoraptor to take over Halloween and Nightmare Night by steal the Journals. *Dennis and Winnie will make their special appearance with their friends and families. *The Golden Oaks Library will be decorated with lots of pumpkins, skeletons, a Frankenstien’s Monster statue, Dracula statue, the Children of the Candy Cornfield, the fog machine, ghosts, spider webs, orange lights and music from Monster House. *Yuna will tell the story of Clinchfield 311, Apple Bloom's human counterpart will tell the story of the ghost engine from Duncan Gets Spooked, Nyx will tell the story of The Ghost of Golden Oaks Library’s Scientist and Portal Glow will tell the story of The Haunted Train. *Rarity’s human counterpart will didn’t believe in ghost stories. *Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Ecto-88, Sharon, the Human Mane 10, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Fizzlepop and Grubber will escape from the villains and hides in Professor Digitalus’ Museum of Weird and Bizarre but only encounters monsters and ghosts (turns out to be artifacts and dinosaur bones). Songs and Music Scores #Disney Logo (from Frankenweenie (2012) - (when the Disney logo was shown) Scenes #The Halloween special begins/At the School of Friendship #At Canterlot/Rarity and Sweetie Belle’s keytar practice #The villains’ escape/Reviving Oogie Boogie/Recruiting the other villains #Back with the heroes/Getting the party setup/Telling the ghost stories #The arrival of the guests/Dennis and Winnie met up with Yuna and her friends #Chancellor Neighsay's emergency meeting/Oogie and the villains are on the move #In the Underground Club/How to stop Oogie Boogie and the villains #Yuna’s plan/Searching through the fog and mist/Encountering the League of Villains #Outsmarting the Fearsome Crooks/Dennis and Winnie gave Yuna some helping hands #The plan to take down the villains/Yuna, Rarity and Sweetie Belle got captured Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Halloween Specials Category:Iamnater1225